


Death Was Kind To Me

by Nervegearcreator1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Like Death is a Character, My best friend is my editor, No idea what I'm doing, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nervegearcreator1/pseuds/Nervegearcreator1
Summary: Death was kind to me. Instead of feeling a sharp pain where the knife plunged into my chest, I felt a prick of a needle. Then nothing, well, nothing physical or painful. All I felt was a feeling like floating or lightness filled me, as my killer's face dimmed from view. I guess from the outside it may have seemed as if the light drained from my eyes, but to me? It was like the world lost all color, draining from blues and browns to grays and whites. Than the gray faded away, and all I could see was white. A brilliant and bright white. Then he showed me his face and I realized: death had been kind. He took as much of the pain away as he could afford, feeling it all himself. He had made my death fast, so that it seemed it had only taken seconds, when in reality it had taken minutes.





	Death Was Kind To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll update this often or even finish it, not my best work honestly. And my editors are my best friends so sorry.....

Death was kind to me. Instead of feeling a sharp pain where the knife plunged into my chest, I felt a prick of a needle. Then nothing, well, nothing physical or painful. All I felt was a feeling like floating or lightness filled me, as my killer's face dimmed from view. I guess from the outside it may have seemed as if the light drained from my eyes, but to me? It was like the world lost all color, draining from blues and browns to grays and whites. Than the gray faded away, and all I could see was white. A brilliant and bright white. Then he showed me his face and I realized: death had been kind. He took as much of the pain away as he could afford, feeling it all himself. He had made my death fast, so that it seemed it had only taken seconds, when in reality it had taken minutes. 

Death had been kind to me. I was dead. The realization hit me hard like an aluminum bat to the stomach. I started to panic, thrashing around, trying to bring myself back to life, but to no avail. 

He frowned at me and I stopped moving almost instantly, but not because I wanted to stop. Something in his frown had stopped me. With a single look he had paralyzed me, how strong must you be to take away pain, speed up time, and control something or someone with hardly a thought? It made me shiver just thinking about it.

I opened my eyes to see why he hadn’t dismissed me, or sent me on, or whatever it is death must do. Wasn’t that what death did? Send you on to your next life, abandon you to hell, or hand you over heaven? Leave you in limbo?  
But he did none of the above. Instead he stared at me a puzzled expression on his chiseled face.

“Limbo? Really? Why would I send you there?” he said, his voice was so beautiful it was almost impossible to describe. It was like a cool drink on a hot summer night. It was like seeing the person you love most when you're down. It was the most beautiful sound you’ve ever heard in the most dire of situations. And under the circumstances it was hilarious.  
I couldn't help it, I laughed.

He gave me another odd look. “You know, you like to speak out loud.”  
I gasped and clasped my hand over my mouth, then slowly removed it, remembering his inquiry. “So that’s how you knew what I was thinking”.  
He laughed. What had I said? Was it really so funny?

While he laughed,I took in the scene around me. A chandelier ,with dozens of tiny crystals strung together underneath , was attached to a high ceiling covered in what looked like gold. A grand staircase was off to my left and every single stair was covered in a black and crimson pattern. What wasn’t covered in black or gray or ,overall dark colors, was either made of gold or some other precious metal. Anything that wasn’t expensive made up for it in beauty.   
I tried to sit up wanting to move...only to be pushed back down.

“What are you doing? Let me up” I yelled, panic swelling up in my chest.  
“I'm sorry, but please stop shouting” he said putting his hand over my mouth, “We’ll be in big trouble if he hears you”.  
“Who?”   
He got off me and pulled me up into a sitting position. “Death” he said after a moment's pause, “And if he finds you...your good as gone.”


End file.
